Broly (Victory Mission Manga)
LSSJ4 Broly= |-| Golden Great Ape Broly= Summary Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission is a spin-off manga created by Toyotarō (Guy who is working the Dragon Ball Super Manga), and based on the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. It debuted in the November 2012 edition of V-Jump, the release date of which was October 20, 2012. Broly plays the role of an antagonist with a few differences in appearance, aka new forms. Powers And Abilities Tier: At least 3-C Name: Broly, also known as Burori Origin: Dragon Ball Movies Gender: Male Age: 50 (Was born around the same time as Goku) Classification: Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Superhuman Stamina, True Flight, Telekinesis, Ki Manipulation, Shield generation, transformation Attack Potency: '''At least Galaxy level''' (Stomped SSJ4 Goku and Vegeta) | At least ' Galaxy level' (Far out performs his Golden Great Ape Form, Beat down Eis Shenron in one strike) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ combat and reaction speed (Could easily keep up with every GT Z Fighter as they attacked him from multiple angles, likely a higher degree as SSJ4) Lifting Strength At least Class P+ (Easily destroyed a Saiyan ship/Attack Ball with his bare hands, which could tank Country-level explosions, and threw it into orbit) Striking Strength: At least Galactic Class (Easily struck down 2 SSJ4s, as a LSSJ he far outranks his Golden Great Ape Form) Durability: At least Galaxy level (The combined efforts of Nouva Shenron and Kagyu couldn’t damage him, Required the combined force of SSJ4 Goku, SSJ4 Vegeta, SSJ2 Bardock, SSJ3 Beat, and Adult SSJ3 Gotenks to be defeated in his Golden Great Ape Form) | At least Galaxy level+ (Golden Great Ape form shouldn’t be anywhere nearly as powerful as his SSJ4 form) Stamina: Well above that of an average Super Saiyan/Super Saiya-jin 4 (it is implied that his power keeps rising gradually as the fight carries on, this should pass over to his Super Saiyan 4 form as well) Range: At least Multi-Solar System level (Even as a regular SSJ he was capable of destroying multiple solar systems at a time) Standard Equipment: A mind control device on his head and the rest of his body Intelligence: Broly is an uncontrollable psycho. Weaknesses: Unlike Broly in the past, Broly now willingly spares his victims so he can torture them later. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Gigantic Genocide:' Is the ultimate attack of Broly in his Super Saiyan 4 form. '- Gigantic Destruction:' Super Saiyan 4 Broly's signature attack, in which is in many ways like a Kamehameha. '- Super Gigantic Cannon:' A Mouth Energy Wave version of the Eraser Cannon. It is the ultimate attack of Golden Great Ape Broly. Note 1: The canoncity of the Dragon Ball Victory Mission Manga are likely identical to that of the GT/Movies, and as such should not be treated as canon. Note 2: His stats are from the Victory Mission Manga and are not to be confused with the movie/anime Broly. Key: Golden Great Ape | Super Saiyan 4 Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Saiyans Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Psychopaths Category:Dragon Ball Category:Serious Profiles